Love for a Change
by Tenpou Gensui
Summary: Changed the summary: Rei has an incurable disease and Aya doesn't know about it... pls Read n Review CHAPTER 3 Uploaded
1. Observations

Love for a Change

By: Tenpou Gensui

Hi minna-san! This is my first GALS! fic. Hope you like it! 

Chapter 1: Observations

Disclaimer: I don't own them!! *sigh*

One day at downtown Shibuya. Ran, Miyu, Aya, Rei, Yuuya and Tatsuki are eating at a nearby fast food restaurant.

"Hey guys!? How come all of us are here? What's the occasion?" Ran asked everyone.

"Oh nothing, just some sort of reunion right guys? Besides, the more the merrier right?" Tatsuki replied.

"Really? Well, let's just enjoy!" Miyu replied.

"Chotto-matte minna-san! It's my treat today!!" Rei cheered.

"What!!" Everyone was shocked. But actually it was Aya who was really surprised about his actions.

"Whoa! Rei let me guess, today's your birthday, right?" Yuuya guessed.

"Wrong, you silly!!"

"How come you're treating us today?" Yuuya asked and scratched his head.

"Nothing, it's just because I'm in a good mood today ne, Aya-kun" Rei replied while staring at Aya.

"H-hai!" Aya blushed. _'What!?__ How come he's staring at me like that! I think she really likes me.' _Aya thought. She just giggled and smiled to Rei. Surprisingly, Rei sat beside Aya. (Yeah, so what's the big deal. We often see them sitting beside each other. 

Somehow, Miyu seems uneasy about Rei's recent behavior. "Hey Aya, how come he became so gloomy today?" She whispered at her co-gal.

"Yeah, Miyu's right. It seems like he's impressing others especially to you!" Ran whispered to Aya.

"Hmm, maybe your right. Seems like he's the one who's now pulling his courage to confess his love to me! But it's fine to me!" Aya smiled to her best friends.

"Oi, can I join your conversation! Please!" Tatsuki pleaded and kneeled in front of Aya. 

"Shut up you whinnie! Girls only!" Ran shouted back.

"Oh by the way, what's your order? I'll go at the counter and I'll order for you." Rei interrupted them.

"Since it's your treat then it's your decision!" Yuuya said.

"Are you sure about that?" Rei asked them and went to the counter to order.

"Aya-chan, now's you're chance! Go girl!" Miyu elbowed her. Aya stood up and followed him.

"Otohata-kun, I know you can't manage to carry all the food, so I'll help you."

"Yeah, thanks for helping me. Oh by the way, just be natural."

"But I'm being natural!" She replied.

"No, I mean, stop calling me Otohata-kun, just Rei, ok?" He smiled to her.

"Ok…Rei…kun" She blushed. Rei just sighed but didn't felt any hard feelings towards her.

Minutes later, while they were eating, Miyu noticed someone outside the restaurant. It was Yamato, who was patrolling around with his bike.

"Oh my Yamato!!" Miyu shouted.

"Oh hi Miyu-chan! Oh hi guys!" Yamato greeted the gang.

"How come you're here?" Miyu asked his fiancé. (Remember guys, their engaged!!)

"Oh, I was about to have some lunch." He smiled.

"Really? Then you could join us!" Miyu giggled.

"Unfortunately not." Yamato sighed and touched his forhead.

"How come? Oh, let me guess, it's about your job right?" Miyu replied.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry. But I promise that I'll catch up with you." 

"Really?" Miyu replied.

"Then Kotobuki-san, if you're planning to catch up later, then meet us at the amusement park, ok?" Rei interrupted.

"Yeah, thanks for informing me."

"No problem." He just continued eating his hamburger.

Yuuya suddenly noticed something. He was Rei's best friend. And among the rest, he was the only one who knows his attitude very well. _'Hmm something's not right, the Rei I really know doesn't do this. Maybe, he was… yeah that's right, he's been…'_

"Hey you're not Rei! Where is he? Hey guys he kidnapped our friend Rei!" Yuuya pointed a finger to Rei.

"What are you talking about?" 

"Oh stop making excuses, "Rei"?" Yuuya went near to him and pulled his face. He thought that someone was masked behind that face.

"BAKERO!!" I'm the real Rei! So what's your big problem!? Rei punched Yuuya! Everyone was shocked but they just laughed.

"Rei, gomen-nasai! I was so doubtful! Whaaaa!!" Yuuya pleaded Rei to stop beating him.

Hours later, while at the entrance of the amusement park, the group decided to have a "date".

"Me and Yamato will have a very time today. Now that we'll be alone, no can disturb us, ne Yamato-chan?" Miyu hugged Yamato's left arm and smiled.

"Y-Yeah…" Yamato replied.

"Oi Aya, wan't to be my partner?" Rei suddenly asked Aya. Looking directly to her eyes. He seems serious about it. Aya's heart is beating faster and faster. But she accepts his invitation gladly.

"…S-sure." Aya blushed.

"Thanks." Rei smiled.

"Well that settles it! I decided to go alone!" Ran cheerfully shouted.

"Uhh how about the two of us?" Yuuya and Tatsuki said in unison.

"Then the two of you could date!"

"WHAATT!!"

"Oh just kidding! Both of you could come with me!" Ran joked.

_'Yuck! How the hell I could cope up with Ran when I have this baka-saru!'_ Yamato whispered to himself.

When everyone was gone, Aya and Rei was the only one who was left alone. They started walking but seems no one does want to start a conversation. Aya pulled up all her courage to start it.

"By the way, among the three of us, why did you choose me to be your "date"?" Aya asked.

"Why? I thought you like this. Don't you want to be my date?" 

"I..ie." Aya blushed. She expected Rei to answer that he doesn't have a choice but to date her. (Miyu has Yamato, Ran has Yuuya and Tatsuki, who else would date Rei? Bah!)

"Where do you want to go?" Rei asked her.

"Anywhere you want. It's up to you." Aya replied. Rei suddenly noticed that she's to quiet and shy.

"Oh geez. I was the one who's asking you. Don't give me answers like that. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Rei smiled.

"I know, I trust you. Well, I prefer sitting because I'm already fine being with you!" 

"Well… as you say so, but actually I'm also tired of walking and walking around. Hey can I leave you here? I'll just go and buy some drinks for the two of us." Rei said.

"S-sure…" Aya blushed.

Rei ran quickly to the store. While he was running, he felt his head aching in pain. "Oh, not again… not this time please!" but he just ignored the pain and tried his best to hide it from everyone especially to Aya.

"Here I bought you some soda." Rei handed the soda to Aya.

"Thanks." Aya blushed. She immediately noticed that he's sweating too much. "Daijobu, Rei-kun? You look like you're exhausted." Aya asked. She handed him a handkerchief.

"Oh Aya thanks for your concern, but no thanks." Rei rejected.

"Please use it!"

"But… you know…here… I also have one" Rei was rather speechless. But Aya voluntarily wiped the sweat on Rei's forehead.

"Oh you shouldn't…"

"No… it's fine with me. By the way, I want to thank you again."

"For what?" Rei asked.

"For everything."

"Uhh… Aya I have to say something to you…" Rei said nervously. Aya seems excited about it. She thinks that this is the moment that she was waiting for.

_'Kami-sama, is this it? Does he love me to?' _Aya thought. "What is it Rei-kun?"

"I'm sorry for everything Aya. I'm really sorry for making you cry—." Rei immediately hugged her very tightly. Aya was stunned her eyes opened widely. She was really surprised that he was that too quick for his actions. But actually, she returned the favor and hugged him also.

"Rei… you really didn't know how much I love you…" Aya said.

"Yeah, maybe you're right… because I'm being so insensitive. I lole you Aya." Rei finally confessed to her.

"I love you too…" Aya cried and buried her head on his chest. Finally, tears of joy were pouring on her eyes. 

"I don't think it's right to watch them like that!"

"No way! I don't want to miss this chance. But I'm surprised that it happened when we least expect it." Miyu smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. Oh well, let's just watch them."

"Yeah, tee-hee!"

Back to the "main scene" (yeah I definitely love it heeheeheehee!)

"You know what Aya, I'm getting a bit bored in here. Why don't we have some fun?" Rei asked.

"Me too." Aya smiled and held Rei's hand. "But you know, I prefer to ride at the Ferris wheel! It's nice to view all the lights from above. Ne?"

"Yeah, you're right! Cmon, let's go."

The couple are now at the top of the ferrisewheel. They could view the lights from the city.

"Kirei na… how romantic!" Aya was impressed.

"Yeah…you're right." Rei added.

"By the way Rei-kun, what time is it?" Aya suddenly asked.

"It's six o'clock. Why did you ask?"

"Oh, nothing. Wow I can't believe that time flies so fast when you're having fun!"

"Yeah, I agree." Rei nodded.

After that, the gang met again.

"Hey guys, did you have fun?" Ran asked. Seems like she was not contented.

"Yeah… but you know I like to do this again! It's fun!" Tatsuki replied. _'But without that Yuuya'_

"Oh by the way, where's Rei and Aya?" Yuuya asked.

"Well you know, they had fun…" Miyu answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Ran asked.

"Just look there." Miyu pointed her finger to the couple who had just arrived. All of them were staring at Rei and Aya who caught holding hands on each other.

"Stop staring at us like that… I fell insecure…" Rei said. Aya just blush. "C'mon Yuuya, we have to go home!" He walked towards Yuuya and pulled him. "Bye Aya… ja!" Rei waved his arms.

"Bye…" Aya smiled.

"Hey look at Aya. I think this was a very nice day for her, ne?" Aya elbowed her.

"Well…" Aya blushed. "…I think it's also time for us to go home. It's getting late now. My parents are going to mad at me." So after that, everyone waved goodbye to each other.

Back to Rei and Yuuya.

"Uhh Rei, can I ask you something?" Yuuya suddenly asked. "What's on to you? That's not the Rei I know. Are you hiding something?"

"N-no… how come you asked that question. Don't you want me to be like this?"

"Yeah. Sure. Even Aya was surprised about your actions today. By the way, I thought you didn't like her."

"Hmm… well for your information, I haven't said anything that I didn't like her. I only said that I'm not worthy for her…"

"So meaning to say, you gathered up all of your courage to confess your love to her."

"Well… sort of… I just returned her love for me."

"Oh… I see. But how come—."

"Will you please stop asking me some questions!?" Rei interrupted Yuuya.

"Ok man. As you wish!" Yuuya smiled.

After a couple minutes, they arrived at the front of Rei's house.

"Well… goodnight buddy! See you tomorrow." Yuuya patted Rei's shoulder.

"Yeah, see you… tomorrow…" Rei fainted. Yuuya was shocked but he didn't know what to do.

"Rei cmon man. Wake up! Oi Rei!! Rei!!" Yuuya kept slapping Rei's face but he seems to be in deep sleep.

--tsuzuku—

Authors note: Whew! I'm done! After for almost a year, I'm back in fanfiction.net. I shifted from flame of Recca to GALS! because I'm not in  the mood to make one. But I'll try to continue this one.

**To fellow Filipinos: Hey guys magreview naman kayo! I need it badly! Pls!!! T_T**


	2. Sudden Turn of Events

**Chapter 2: Sudden Turn of  Events**

Author's notes: Whew! Another chapter!! Oh by the way, I need more reviews! I got rid of some Japanese phrases, sorry… minna-san!

"Oi Rei!! Please wake up!! I don't know what to do!" Yuuya was in panic and didn't even know what to do. Actually, this was the first time he encountered such problem. He touched his pocket and he remembered that he has a cell phone. "Oh yeah, I better call his parents. Maybe they knew what was happening to him… what oh my god! I don't even know their number! What am I going to do!?" (Isn't he stupid?). After that, he remembered that they WERE in front of Rei's house. Yuuya immediately ran and knocked at the door.

"Hey please open the door! Your son Otohata fainted!! Will you please open the door!?" Yuuya kept on knocking the door. Unfortunately, no one's there. So he attempted to call Ran or Aya. But when he was dialing… he felt someone was tapping his back.

"Hey quit doing that! I'm already ok!" Rei said. But looking on his condition, he seems pale and rather sleepy. "Don't… do anything that I… don't want you to do…"

"What do you mean by that?" Yuuya asked.

"It's none of your business… anyway… I still have to prepare… dinner…" Rei walked towards the front door. He picked up the key that was hidden in one of the plants in their garden. He entered the key in the door knob. When he was about to twist it, his vision became blurry. He fell into his knees and he felt his head, ache in pain again. Yuuya went near to him. (Hey guys, if you think that this is going to be a yaoi, you're dead wrong!!)

"Oi Rei, daijobu?" Yuuya asked him. Rei gave him a "death glare" (Yeah, similar of Heero Yuy's)

"I told you that I'm ok! What's the matter with you?"

"Oh, nothing."

Rei tried to stand up but he can't keep up his balance. Until one moment that he can't hide the pain that he was suffering. He screamed in pain and held his head very tightly. All Yuuya could do was nothing but look at him. But at least he got an idea on how to help him. Luckily, Rei lost consciousness…again. Yuuya easily carried him. He quickly decided to just bring him to the hospital. Before they left he wrote a letter to Rei's mom and slid it under the door.

"Rei, I have no choice… but to bring you to the hospital." Yuuya carried him on his shoulders. He called a cab and brought Rei immediately to the hospital.

_'What does Rei mean that she wouldn't tell that to everyone?' _ Yuuya thought that to himself.

After that, they arrived at the hospital and Rei was now confined. Unfortunately, neither of Rei's parents came. So Yuuya was forced to stay with him. When it was about 9 in the evening, Rei woke up.

"Uhh… where am I?" Rei asked. "Oh Yuuya why are you here?" 

"Rei you're in the hospital. I brought you here. Unfortunately, your parents did not come." Yuuya explained.

"Don't expect them to come here… they're away…" Rei answered.

"Where are they?" Yuuya curiously asked.

"It's none of your business!" Rei shouted back. Yuuya became quiet and just nodded. For several minutes, the whole room became quiet. Rei just bowed his head, closed his eyes and reflected on something. Minutes later, he started to speak.

"Oi Yuuya, about what happened today? Please… don't tell this… to anyone… especially to Aya…" Rei asked a favor to to his best friend.

"Ok as your best friend, I promise. But I told you man, get well soon. Your "girlfriend" might be worried! Oh, would you look at the time it's late… bye I'm going home now! Sayonara! Take care!" Yuuya excused and left immediately.

"He never changed… but I'm glad that I have a friend like him…" Rei sighed.

"Yeah… that's right Rei, you finally told her your feelings… way to go. Finally, I will not have regrets… sorry Yuuya… my illness doesn't have any cure…" Rei took a deep breath and lied down on his bed. He tried his best to put his worries away and just slept.

The next day:

Ran, Miyu and Aya are shopping at the mall. Aya seems uncomfortable. She's just sitting on the bench near the department store.

"Hey look Aya, Miyu… does this good look on me?" Ran showed her new bought friends to her desk.

"Yeah…" Aya nodded. Miyu feels that her friend was just insecure. So she tried to approach her.

"Oh Aya, feeling uneasy today? Want to have lunch? C'mon I'll treat you!" Miyu cheered her up.

"Oh thanks for the concern… but I'm fine." Aya smiled.

"You know what… I don't remember anything that made Aya sad. There's no problem with the two of you… uhh…let me guess… maybe you're love sick!" Ran guessed.

Aya sighed. "Maybe you're right… but now I know that he loves me, I don't have to worry anymore!" She became gloomy all of a sudden. "Hey why don't we have lunch? I'm getting hungry now."

"I second the motion!" Ran agreed.

While they were walking they saw Yuuya. The girls were wondering why Rei isn't with him. Aya approached him.

"Yuuya, where's Rei?" Aya asked him. Seems she was excited. 

"Uhhm… he's in the…" Suddenly he remembered something very important. He remembered his best friend's reminder to him.

_'Please don't tell this to anyone… especially to Aya.'_ Yuuya thought.

"So… where is he?" Aya curiously asked. She seems excited about it.

"… he's in the…" Yuuya couldn't think of excuses. _'Oh man, how can I tell this to Aya!!'_

"Where?"

"He's in the… you know… in the school committee… he told me that… I better go ahead… bye!" Yuuya excused and continued walking. _'Nice man! I hope Aya didn't notice you!'_ Suddenly he felt someone grabbing his wrist. He looked back and saw Aya.

"Can I go… there?" Aya asked.

"Uhh… Aya I understand you. We know his attitude, right!? When he's busy or something, he doesn't want to be disturbed. Even me!?" Yuuya explained. But obviously he felt insecure for lying to her. But he knew that he did the right thing to Aya. "Bye see you tomorrow! Bye Ran!" He waved goodbye and continued walking.

Ran stretched her arms. "How unlucky Aya, you can't be with him for now!"

Aya sighed and nodded. "But at least he's ok, right!? I understand him, so I'll just wait." She just smiled.

But for Miyu, she knew that something was not right. She feels uneasy about it. _'I know that Yuuya was lying. What!? Rei is already cheating on Aya!? No, there's a deeper reason for this… Rei can't have another woman because we know that she has Aya. And at the first place, he's the type of person that doesn't want to socialize to anyone. But when I think about yesterday, it seems that he was very sincere to Aya… what's the problem?' _Miyu thought to herself. She felt uneasy about it. 

"What's the matter Miyu?" Aya asked her.

"Oh… nothing…" She replied and smiled to her co-gal._ 'The next time I'll see Yuuya or Rei… I'm going to ask them!'. _"Oh guys, since school is about to end, what are you planning to do this summer?" Miyu changed the topic of their conversation.

"I don't have plans in my mind. Maybe I could help you in your job with Touha-san? (You know Touha, the one that owns the palm tree house in Shibuya. She's not an original character!)" Aya answered and smiled. "Or maybe I could try to ask Rei if I could work with him!? Isn't that nice?"

"Hey that's a nice idea." Ran agreed. She felt her stomach grumbling again. "I'm hungry!"

"We almost forgot to eat! C'mon I'll just treat you guys!" Aya volunteered. 

"I'm so lucky to have a friend like you Aya. Thank you!" Ran hugged her friend.

Meanwhile…. At the hospital…

*Ring* *Ring* Rei heard his cell phone ringing.

"Hello? Who's this…" Rei said.

"Uhmm… it's me… Aya."

"Oh! Hello! What made you call me?" Rei said cheerfully. He didn't want Aya to notice his condition.

"I miss you…" Aya blushed.

"What!? So quick! Anyway… I miss you too…" He replied coldly.

"So, when cam I see you? You know just like having a date or something." Aya asked.

"I don't know…" he answered.

"What do you mean by 'I don't know'?" She answered back in a curious voice.

"Uhhh… maybe next week. My parents are gone so I was you know… home alone…"

"Oh I see… but I thought Yuuya said earlier that you have an activity at your school? Is that true?" Aya asked doubtfully.

_'Oh that darn Yuuya! I'm gone kill him!'. But I'm glad that he didn't told the real reason.' _ "He's right. I'm too busy. Let's meet again when I have a vacant time." Rei explained.

"Rei… can I ask you something?" Aya blushed.

"Sure… what is it?"

"Do you… cheat on… me?" She blushed harder.

"What! No of course I don't…" Rei reacted furiously.

"I'm sorry! Well… I'm very glad to hear that!" Aya smiled.

"Yeah… sorry to raise my voice…" Rei apologized.

"That's ok. can I ask one last thing?" Aya asked again.

"Fire out."

"Since your parents are not around… can go to your house next week? If you wouldn't mind…"

"Sure… no problem. As long as only you who will go. Understood?"

"Yeah… thanks. Bye Rei, take care! I love you." (Wow she's really fast!)

"Yeah… you too…" Rei hung up his cell phone. He just sighed. After that, Rei decided to pack his things up.

Minutes later, Yuuya arrived there to visit his best friend. He was surprised on what he saw there. He saw Rei wearing casual clothes and ready to carry his things.

"Rei—what the hell are you doing!? Are you ok?" Yuuya asked him.

"I know this will only lead to nothing… the doctors are irresponsible… I am hopeless…"

"What do you mean by that--?"

"I'm sick of being here. I'm going home…" Rei interrupted. "By the way, thanks for not telling the truth. I owe you one."

"Oh don't mention it… we're friends right?" Yuuya answered. "I don't have time arguing with you so go ahead, I'm not gonna stop you."

"Thanks…"

When they were about to go out, Rei's cell phone rang again. This time it was Mrs. Otohata, Rei's mom, who was calling.

"Hello… mom…how are you?" Rei greeted him.

"I'm fine. How 'bout you?" Mrs. Otohata asked back.

"As usual. When will come back…?" He sat back on his bed.

"Son, just hang on there for a moment. I know you haven't lost hope."

"Mom… how did you know?" Rei asked back with a surprise look on his face. 

"Of course, I'm your mom. I know everything. Your doctor told me everything. (They have a family doctor.)"

"I see… so it can't be helped… so when you'll be back?"

"I still don't know dear. Maybe a week or two. You know, because we're very busy."

"Bye mom…" Rei hung up the phone even though their conversation was not yet finished. _'What kind of parents are they? They value business and their money than their son's life… what a waste!'_

Rei looked directly to Yuuya who was confused about the sudden turn of events. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I guess it couldn't be helped…" Rei sighed again.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuuya asked back.

"Since you're my best friend, you're the only one that knows my secret…" Tears started to fall from Rei's eyes. "You noticed that I suddenly became different yesterday, right?"

"Uh-huh…" Yuuya nodded. "So what's the connection of that?"

"That was my… a sort of… final goodbye to all of you… Yuuya I'm sorry… my life will going to end soon… I have a… brain cancer…" Rei looked down and became quiet…

Author's notes: Whew! Finally I'm done! Sorry guys for some parts of the story, I was not on the mood to make one you know! Please everyone! I really need more reviews. I need some ideas on how could I continue my story.   
  



	3. Confrontations

**Chapter 3: Confrontations**

Date Started typing this Chapter: April 29, 2004 6:23 PM

Hey minna-san, I changed the summary. Sorry for the delay. Here, this is my third chappie! By the way thanks for your very nice reviews!

It's been three days since Aya talked to his new boyfriend Rei. The last time they talked was only through phone. (You know guys, their last conversation on the previous chapter.) But for now, she was studying in a restaurant and preparing for the upcoming exams in History. Somehow, she was insecure and can't concentrate on her studies. Suddenly, someone patted on her back.

"Oh studying as usual! No wonder you're the brightest woman in our campus!" It was Kazuki Katase, the one who greeted her.

"By the way, thanks for the compliment Katase-kun!" Aya took a sip on her lemonade. "Oh by the way, what brought you here?" Aya asked him and sighed.

"Nothing. I just passed by and saw you, that's all. I didn't know that you love to study in this kind of place. Hey, why with a gloomy face? Let me guess, you were thinking "him" again." Katase answered.

"What do you mean by "him"?" Aya wondered.

"You know, Rei Otohata. Having problems with him again? I told you Aya, I'm always behind you no matter what."

"You're WRONG. For your information, I don't have problems with him. And besides, I'm his girlfriend now!" Aya explained to him.

"Huh!?" Katase was quite confused. After that he just laughed to what Aya had said. "I'm sorry Aya for my behavior. You know that I'm just worried about you."

"Yeah, I understand. Thanks for your concern." Aya smiled. She just continued reading at her lessons.

"Well, if you don't have any problems with Otohata, then… what's your problem today??" Katase asked.

"Can't you see what I'm doing? I'm studying for the upcoming exam next week!" Aya answered.

"I see. So, want to study with me? I'm also preparing for the exams you know." Katase sat beside her. Aya seemed to be enjoying their review in the restaurant. Because of that, that made her mind in ease. (Sorry guys… this isn't an AyaXKatase fic! But who knows… it all depends on your reviews! My mind might change.)

Minutes later, Ran and Miyu arrived. 

"Aya-chan! Please help me! I have big trouble… If I don't pass the upcoming exams next week, I'll have to take summer classes again! Or worse… I'll be kicked out of school! I don't want to happen that again! I want to have a wholesome summer!!" Ran pleaded to her best friend. Aya was speechless and didn't know what to do.

"Re-relax Ran-chan! I can help you… but please, let me finish first. You know, I'm also tired. I got to relax a little bit. Ne, Katase-kun!?" She faced to Katase.

"Yeah, if you want you could also join us! The more the merrier!" Katase smiled. Ran agreed to study with them.

"But since we're here in the restaurant, why don't we eat first. Besides I'm hungry!" Ran cheered up and raised her hand to call the waiter. "You know Aya, I'm really grateful to have a friend like you!!" Ran thanked her afterwards. Aya blushed and covered her face.

After they ate lunch, they studied together and had fun. (You know that reminds me of my friends. Having fun during the examination days. Quite silly hehehehe…) But Aya preferred to stay there and studied more.

"Hey Aya are you sure you want to stay here? I mean… I don't want you to stick up with those pesky books." Ran said.

"No… I'm fine being here with Katase. Thanks for the concern." Aya smiled to her best friend.

"Ok then, bye!" Ran and Miyu waved goodbye to her.

Moments later:

Aya and Katase continued studying. While Aya was studying, she looked at the window and saw Rei. Her eyes widened and she hurriedly ran outside.

"Rei!! Wait a minute!" Aya ran to her.

"Oh Aya it's you. What's the problem?" Rei asked her.

"Did something happened? I haven't seen you for days. I was worried." Aya looked down and held his hand.

"Is that all? You know Aya, I'm in a hurry right now. Bye." Rei continued walking.

"Rei-chan wait." Aya pulled his hand. She raised her head and looked directly to him. "I know you're hiding something from me…" Tears were starting to form from her eyes. (Oh no… she's getting emotional again…)

"Oh nothing, you know… I'm a kind of person who's always hiding secrets from others. Now don't worry, everything will be ok. Hey Aya, I almost forgot, I have two concert tickets here. Want to come with me tomorrow night?" Rei held her cheek. That cheered Aya up.

"Uhmm…" Aya nodded. "Oh Rei-chan, don't forget your promise, I'm going to your house next week." Aya cheerfully said.

"I'll never forget that… that's a promise, right?" Rei smiled to him. Aya smiled in return. Inside the restaurant, Katase was watching the two of them.

"Seems like they're already getting along with each other…" he smiled as he watched the two. After that, he just ignored the two of them and started to read his book. But one thing entered his mind. Recently, he observed Rei as it seems he was hiding something. _'I know something's wrong with him… I really can't believe that Aya is too insensitive to notice that…better find that out.'_ He held his forehead and stroked his hair.

Meanwhile, back to the two…

"Hmm… do you want Ran and company to join us tomorrow?" Rei asked her.

"What!?" Aya was surprised. "No Rei. You know… I… its fun to be with them… but I want to have a date… or something just like that! I want to be alone… with you!" Aya pulled up all of her courage to said that. Rei was surprised.

"Relax, relax… I was just joking. Ok, then it is settled. We'll have a date tomorrow…" Suddenly something entered his head. "But wait, according to Yuuya, you'll have to prepare for your finals." Rei explained.

"Don't be a Kill Joy (Yeah… that's right… KJ!)!" Aya giggled. "The exam is next week. I still have plenty of time to prepare." She added.

"Oh I almost forgot… you're the most intelligent gal at Shibuya." Rei said in a teasing voice. Aya just laughed because she rarely saw him to act like that. Suddenly, Rei paused and looked directly to her eyes. The two were speechless and as red as a tomato.

_'Aya, thank you for everything.__ I will never forget you. My entire life had changed when I met you…' _Rei stared to her more deeply.

_'W-what am I gonna do? Rei is staring at me like that!' _Aya said to herself with confusion.

After they stared at each other, Rei suddenly looked around and saw Katase. That shut him up.

"Oh Aya… would you look at the time, I'm going to be late at my job. Well, see ya then!" Rei waved his hand and smiled to her.

"Rei wait a minute…" Aya chased him and kissed him on the cheek. Aya blushed even harder.

"Hey, what was that for?" Rei asked. Holding his cheek.

"Oh Rei, that's the worst attitude I hate about you. You're so insensitive!"

"Hmmm, I see. So that was a goodbye kiss." Rei replied and she nodded, blushing. Rei walked to her slowly and he also leaned his head to hers and kissed her… on the cheek! (Huh… you thought he kissed her on the lips didn't ya! Well, I'm going to save my moves till the later chapters!) "Well, that's my reply…" Then, he turned around and walked away from her. _'Darn… I knew he was around! Well, I know it would be hard for me to let Aya love him. Well that's a fact. I'm going to die soon and I have to leave her with Katase…I think I'm the most unlucky guy in the world. My head aches and so is my heart…'_ Rei looked down and closed his eyes. (You know, sort of a Heero Yuy walking stance. Walking with eyes close… cool huh?)

Back to Katase. He was watching the two of all of the time. "Well, at least Aya was telling the truth…" He sighed. Suddenly he heard Aya's voice.

"Hey Katase-kun, what's the matter?" Aya asked him.

"Nothing… Well let's continue studying."

"Y-you're right…" Aya smiled to him. (That's all? All Aya knows was to smile and blush?) Suddenly, she started to ask him. "Hey Katase, is something troubling you?" That made him pause for a moment.

"N-nothing!" He pulled himself up.

"Hmm… that's ok!" Aya giggled. "Hey Katase-kun, I think it's embarrassing…"

"What do you mean by embarrassing? You don't want to be with Rei?" Katase wondered. Somehow that made his feelings light.

"No… I mean what we just showed outside… it's embarrassing to the public…" Aya blushed.

"Oh is that it? Well you see… there were only few people who saw you… and that includes me…"

"Hey… I think you heard our conversation!" Aya grinned.

"N-no! I didn't heard anything! I promise!"

"Promise?" Aya doubtfully asked.

"Yeah I promise…" Aya smiled after hearing those words from Katase.

Later that night: (You know the usual POV style…)

Rei laid to his bed as early as possible. He was already exhausted and pressured. Exhausted, because of some activities at his school and of course pressured because he wanted to keep his disease a secret to others, especially to Aya.

"Thank god… nothing bad happened today. I was expecting to break down and collapse. I'm glad Aya still doesn't know about this… but I know the time will come and she will know it. Am I really doing the right thing? Making other people happy before myself… how pathetic of me…" Rei placed his hand on to his head and sighed.

He was too bored at his room so he reached for the remote control and opened the television near his desk. Because of boredom, he kept on changing channels. "Hmm, no nice shows to watch…" Until he switched the channel to mtv. That reminded him of his promise. Not only promise, but promises he gave to Aya.

"I almost forgot. We'll have a date tomorrow. B-but what if something happens to me?" Rei asked to himself. "By next week she'll come to our home and have a sort of "vacation" here… How the hell can I find peace in myself if I'm not alone? Or worse, she might REALLY find out about my disease… well I don't really want to hurt her feelings…" He sat up and suddenly he felt his head aching in pain. He was sweating a lot and felt his body warm. 

"N-no… why…" Rei couldn't stand the pain so he screamed. Unfortunately, he was just home alone and no one was there to help him. (I can't take it anymore!! Why do I have to do this!? I don't want to make my idol suffer… but anyways, it's really included at the story…). Slowly, he tried to reach for the medicine that the doctor prescripted to somehow ease the pain that he was feeling. Seconds later he heard his cellphone ringing. Rei answered and tried his best to be calm and retain his composure.

"H-hello…" Rei answered.

"Hi Rei… I just want talk to you… I can't sleep you know…" Aya said. Who was also lying at her bed.

"Yeah… me too…"

"Hey Rei, is something wrong? Why with a low voice?" Aya asked him.

"Oh n-nothing… you know… my daily night… r-routine…" Rei excused.

"What about your routine?"

"L-like my mouthew-wash… yeah, mouthwash!" 

"Are you sure? I thought something bad happened to you… I was worried."

"Not again…" Rei sighed.

"Hmm… you know, koishii…"

"What!? Koishii!? We're not even married!! And please Hoshino-san… don't ever call me koishii…" Rei reacted. _'Hey wait… the pain's gone… was it because of her? When she called me… I immediately forgot the pain…'_ Rei noticed. Seems like he was better than ever now. (Yeah, isn't it nice when you have are worrying about something, then a friend will come and try his/her best to ease you, ne?)

"Well… but I love to call you THAT!" Aya giggled.

"Whatever…" Rei sighed.

"Oh about tomorrow… I really can't wait! Our first date!"

"Yeah… me too. I was kinda… excited." Rei smiled. He laid down on the bed.

"Rei… I want to tell you something…"

"Then please tell me immediately…" Rei replied.

"I miss you…" Aya blushed. Aya sat up, closed her eyes and looked down.

"You're just lovesick Aya." Rei was right. Actually, Rei was Aya's first true love. So, she was still inexperienced about it. But Rei remembered he just want to make her happy so he changed his mind. "A-aya… I'm sorry for what I had said earlier… there's something I want to confess to you…" Rei finally decided to straight things up.

"Then what is it… please tell me…"

"It's just I… I…"

"I… c'mon Rei… please tell me…" Aya was full of excitement.

"I… I… I… h-have a…" Rei nervously said.

"Have?" Aya excitedly asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Rei exclaimed. Aya chuckled and afterwards, laughed. "But wait Aya, you could meet me tomorrow at the park at eight o'clock… is that ok?" 

"That would be fine for me!" Aya replied.

"Ok, bye…" Rei hung the phone.

_'Rei, I know you're trying to say something… but it's ok. I know that you finally felt that you love me… and it's quite obvious in your actions. Don't worry I love you too. **I hope this would last forever**…' _(Hmmm… I think something's wrong… I think I made her too ignorant or should I say dense…)

Few hours later…

Aya heard her cellphone rang again. This time Katase called her.

"Aya! It's me!" Katase greeted her cheerfully.

"Look it's already eleven o'clock. I have to go to sleep…" Aya looked at her wall clock.

"Hey wait for a second… you know… It's just like… would you come with me tomorrow?"

"Where?" Aya asked.

"You know… I have two concert tickets here with me…"

"WHAT!!??"

**Author's notes:** At last!!! I finally finished this chapter. Sorry guys for a long delay. I'm also working on my fic "Sneaky Love" in Gensomaden Saiyuki and "For the Future" in Flamr of Recca. Hehehe… I'm also trying to COMPLETE the game SD Gundam GGeneration SEED… does anyone of you guy know that game? If you know kinda help me… I don't know how to acquire my all time favorite XXG-00W0 (Wing Gundam Zero Custom).

Anyway, back to the fic. I want to thank you guys for the "very nice" reviews. And about the story… Rei and Katase invited Aya to watch the concert of TM Revolution.( You know the band that sung the popular Heart of Sword in Rurouni Kenshin and Invoke in Gundam SEED.)

P.S To Sechskies: hey thanks for appointing us to be the moderator! I promise to do my job well!

Date Ended: May 3 2004 9:01 PM


End file.
